Pressure equalization in an HVAC system can occur when a valve is opened that connects one region to another. The quick flow of fluid from one side of an HVAC circuit to another can produce noises. Similar noises can occur on system startup. Noises are particularly common in bypass valves that connect a high pressure side to a low pressure side.